The operation of motor vehicles may be facilitated by user interfaces, such as knobs or other mechanical switches. In recent times, these controls have transitioned to a digital display, provided with a touch screen capability. Thus, these displays may be situated in an area of a vehicle observable by a driver or passenger.
These displays are aided by implementations that withstand strong tensile forces and compressive forces. The strong tensile and compressive forces can also be caused, for example, by improper use, or by other external events, such as a vehicle crash or the like. Fixed mounted display elements arranged as standalones can be exposed to strong tensile forces in different directions in the range from 200 Newtons (N) to 1000 N.
In certain situations, the displays may be implemented as standalone device. In these scenarios, the displays may have to fulfill certain safety requirements, such as a head impact test. The head impact test is a test in which a strong compressive force acts on the display element for a short time. In order to pass this test, the display is required to give way to the compressive force. For example, if the display stays still (i.e. relatively rigid), the display may cause injury to either the driver or passenger.
Firmly and inflexibly mounted display elements arranged as standalones are known that withstand strong tensile forces. However, these displays do not offer sufficient safety for the absorption of the energies occurring during a head impact. Display elements of this kind in the conventional embodiments consequently do not fulfill the safety requirements of the head impact test. The known, fixed mounted arrangements of the display elements are suitable merely for lower impacting forces.
Movable, and in particular pivotable or foldable display arrangements are known for motor vehicles. However, the display elements are pivoted without consideration for compressive forces, as they occur, for example, during a head impact.
For example, in one conventional implementation, an entertainment system for vehicles is arranged overhead and with a hinge assembly group for pivoting and holding a video monitor between a stowing position and a swung-out position.
The hinge assembly group therein includes a housing and a monitor cover for holding the video monitor. The cover is set to be pivotable about a swivel or rotation axis on the housing. Furthermore, a friction element is arranged either on the housing or on the cover, and it is positioned in a sliding contact that is positioned on a contact surface arranged either on the cover or on the housing. The friction element is offset radially from the rotation axis. Due to the rotation of the cover about the rotation axis, the friction element slides along the contact surface.
Furthermore, also disclosed are various display elements and housings with an electrical motor. The electrical motor brings the display element into a stop position in the dashboard or the center console in response to a predefined tensile or compressive force exerted on the apparatus. In case of excessive stress, for example, through improper use or an accident, the display element is moved into a protective position by the electrical motor.
In another conventional implementation, a display unit for the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle includes a housing for accommodating a display element and the display element. The display element, which is arranged at the roof and thereby overhead, is mounted pivotable about a rotation axis, in between a use position and a stowing position. In the stowing position, the display element is arranged at least in part within the housing, while it protrudes from the housing in the use position in such a way that a display surface becomes visible to the viewer. The display unit is furthermore provided with a clamping mechanism to lock the display element in the housing in the stowed condition.
The display unit is further provided with a safety feature in order to be pivoted in the driving direction of the vehicle towards the roof if needed, for example, during an accident and exposure to sufficiently strong compressive force, whereby it is prevented from becoming an object a passenger can collide with.
In another example, a display unit with the capacity to fold away upon exposure to a sufficiently strong compressive force has a characteristic aiming at the safety of the passengers is also provided. However, the display unit is not laid out for the purpose of simultaneously ensuring sufficient resistance against tensile forces, as it is to be brought either into the stowing position or into the use position through exertion of a tensile force.
The display systems discussed above are provided for one application or another. However, none of these display systems absorb strong tensile forces while pivoting or allowing movement if the display system realizes a force in a specific direction with a predefined tensile force.